<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Fifty Shades of Luthor by momosansovino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053626">[VID] Fifty Shades of Luthor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino'>momosansovino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Luthor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Dom! Lex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanvids, M/M, Sub! Clark, Top Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Benefit for the library of Metropolis. Someone on the committee requested that Clark Kent cover it. Probably some old charity crone who's got a thing for nerds."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Luthor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Fifty Shades of Luthor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PART I of the Fifty Shades Trilogy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>PLOT</p><p>After the Benefit of Library of Metropolis, Clark is asked by Lex Luthor to interview him personally in the new-build Lexcorp tower. To his surprise, during the interview, Lex shows more interest in Clark Kent's personal life than talking about himself.</p><p>They soon feel their uncontrollable attraction towards each other. And soon enough, Lex figures out Clark's secret identity. </p><p>After going on a few dates, as sharp a person as Lex, he immediately discovers the unspeakable kink of a Kryptonian.</p><p>Thus one night, he leads the Kryptonian into his red sun room. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this in 2018. I planned to make three videos, and I actually started editing the second one, and it was already half done. But then I was distracted by other things. So after two years, I'm back on this and I do want to finish the series.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Jesse Eisenberg's Lex Luthor is the ultimate Dom of DCEU you can't change my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>